My Mom
This will be a page on my mom! We get into fights but I still love her. :) I tell her mostly everything and she is there for me a lot. My mom had me when she was 30 years old. I was born prematurely and I had a 50/50 percent chance of living. I was born Jan 3rd but my due date was April 10. Her and my dad were very happy to have thier first and only child. :) She started talking to my dad on the phone. He was a radio DJ and she would always call him and request songs on the radio station that she wanted to hear. One day, they started talking about a movie that they both liked, "American Werewolf In London," because a song from that movie was on when they were talking. Then, my dad said they could meet each other but it had to be as friends. They continued to see each other as friends. 3 weeks after that day they 1st met each other, (which was Oct 24, 1991) he gave her a kiss. The rest is history. :P "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 07:10 PM, February 24, 2013 (UTC) facts: *Her name is Christy but she likes to be called Chris. *Her fave singer of all time i would say is Bruce Springsteen. She likes him a LOT! :) *She has 3 brothers and one sister. She would have had a 4th brother named James Lucky, but he died when he was a baby. *More coming soon! :D My mom is a much kinder person then I will ever be... Well do not get me wrong, I am a very kind person who LOVES to help people...but sometimes my mom does things even I would probably not do. *We know this guy named Earl from a nursing home...and his bday is in March. Today, (3-16-13) we went there, and she made sure to give him a cupcake for his bday! It's sweet of her to do that...I probably would have never thought of that on my own. *If we're at the store, and we forget to give something to the cashier, and walk out with something in the cart we accidentally did not pay for...she goes back into the store and pays for it. Call me rude, but I say, "We got it out of the store! Just leave it alone!" and she says, "No Stefanie that's not right...I will go back and pay for it." Pictures 375921_434421649942946_1712439711_n.jpg|me and my mom in August 2012. :) I was veery happy that day too! :D ChrisAndStefanie.jpg|This was my mom and I February 24th, 2007! I was 12, and this was at a surprise party for my aunt and uncle. :'D 484603_434421873276257_544408550_n.jpg|Summer 2012 was quite nice! We had a nice photoshoot outside that day...there are more pictures than the 2 you see of us so far in these outfits. :) 735115_486078808110563_607175137_n.jpg|Wow amazing how we didn't know that this would be our last nice Christmas in 2012! My Uncle Rick was still alive took this pic! and this was before she was sick like she is now! All of this will not hit until Christmas day but me and my positive attitude will make it happier! <3 378636_434421939942917_2065405952_n.jpg|This picture was taken in 2012! I have had it all this time and I been meaning to put it up here. My mom is actually smiling guys it is such a beautiful moment this picture was! :"D I took it with self-timer! eljeiojiejioejeijejreroei.JPG|Graduation night! Always had this picture...I have a lot like this! Just never added it! jjehrjfnrjfjrfrj.JPG|Things will NEVER be like this again! This was one of the last times I was happy! :o =[ Photo-0001.jpg|This was 2-2-2013... (Almost a year ago) I took this on my phone. My mom in the kitchen! :) Aww see I made her smile. :) IMG_5338.JPG|Oh this is lovely! This was in August, man she was not right and I bet she knew that. But she still had that beautiful smile. :'D All dressed up! IMG_5345.JPG|I had other pictures of her standing but now she wanted to get back to watching TV. IMG_5347.JPG|Again with the TV like always :'D Obvious Mother & Daughter copy.jpg|I made this quite some time ago...I think we really look alike! Everyone would say we look like sisters or twins! CDK does not see it...what do you guys think? IMG_5710.JPG|This is the last picture I ever took of my mom. I just randomly took it of her on our sofa. This is pretty close to before she was diagnosed. In fact I tried to ease up on taking pictures of her because she said she didn't like how she lost weight in her face. You can see that. Her finger...she has tape over her wedding rings because she lost so much weight. How the hell did I not know how sick she was? There ya go though...last pic I ever took of her. :c IMG_6521.JPG|Damn it, it is rotated. Anyways, an old school picture of my mom! If you view it full size it won't be rotated :) mom 2.PNG|My mom and her car...(Amie was with us that night!) That is the car I will be driving! :D Actually I have already driven it, or as my mom did call, "A him!" :D Picture 011.jpg|Momma sitting in Miss. Brunner's room. :) IMAG0179.JPG|End of 2010 Christmas haha hello lol :P Copy of IMG_5739.JPG|Old pic of my mom & I in my photography class in school! :) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:People I Know Category:PA Rocks